Dear Daddy
by amon-strosity
Summary: Hermione had a child with none other than Draco Malfoy. He finally comes back to wizarding London after an absence of six years and finds out about his son. Romance, Family and Drama.
1. Sean

Dear Daddy: Re-Write

Chapter 1

"Morning mummy" Sean shouted as he jumped onto his mother's bed, hitting a sleeping Hermione. He smiled cheerfully at her as he poked her in the arm, grinning.

"Mummy, time to get up and get me breaky-fast" he said. Hermione groaned and propped up on her elbows, squinting at the light coming through the window pane. She smiled at her 5-year-old-son before squeezing his cheeks together, making him pout. "How's my little boy?" she asked happily. He smiled mischievously before running out of the room, giggling as he went. Hermione shook her head at him and pulled the covers off before putting on her robe and slippers and walked out of her room. She slowly yawned and shivered at the cold morning air that captured the house.

"Sean, why is it so-" she stopped and looked around the kitchen and then at her little boy, who sat grinning at the kitchen table holding a spoon. "Yes, mum?" he asked innocently. She walked around the kitchen, staring at everything in utter disgust and shivered. The entire kitchen was a mess! Food dripped from the ceiling and the cupboards, flowing water in the sink and eggshells cracked on the floor with the fridge hanging wide open, milk dripping onto the black marble floor. She closed the open window that let the snow in from the streets and stared at her son, baffled.

"Sean Scorpius Granger, what the hell happened in here?" she screeched at her son. He shook his head and tutted at her. "Oh, mummy not suppose-ed to swear" he hopped off the chair, walking with his nose held in the air with the spoon in his hand and made his way out of the kitchen to the living room of the apartment. She stalked after him.

He sat on a sofa, his face full of amusement as he watched a cartoon on the television. He looked up at his mother and raised his eyebrows whilst pouting in question, "Mum, where is my breaky-fast?" he asked. She sighed. "Young man, what did you do to the kitchen?" she demanded. He jumped slightly.

"Nothing mum, just trying to cook breaky-fast" he whispered. Hermione smiled at her son and picked him up, walking back to the kitchen with a smile. "Haven't I told you before that you have to let mummy do the cooking because it's dangerous for little blond boys to go cooking breakfast" she told him jokingly. He licked the spoon before scrunching up his nose.

"Just little blond boys?" he asked. Hermione laughed lightly. She put Sean down and ruffled his soft hair before going back to her bedroom and coming back with her vine wood wand. "Scourfigy" she muttered and everything cleaned up straight away. After it had finished, Hermione turned around, smiling bright and proud at her son. His eyes were wide as his jaw hang open in shock. "Whoa, mummy! Can you teach me how to do that? Uncle Ron and Harry taught me to how ride a stick boom but he says I can only go mee-ter in the air. Uncle is a real good flying person, mum. But can you me teach how to ride a stick boom? Please, mummy, please?" he pleaded, running up to Hermione and hugging her legs. She smiled down at him and chuckled.

"Now you'll learn that when you go to Hogwarts in a few years and anyway, I'm not really a fan of heights or quidditch. Now lets get you cleaned up-"she stopped and looked at him. He was clean. Her brows furrowed. He smiled up at her. "Why are you clean?" she interrogated. He looked confused. "Huh?" he scratched his head childishly.

"You messed up the kitchen, why are you clean?" she pressed. He smiled once again.

"Oh, because me dirty was when cookie and washed so mummy wouldn't know me mess kitchen" he nodded. Hermione sighed, chuckling. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Now, mummy has to go to work today so I'm going to drop you off at Uncle Harry's and

Auntie Luna's today and that way, you can play with Lily and Ruby today" she told him. He grimaced. "Ew, girls" he said. Hermione tapped his nose, smiling, and dressed him in his jeans, blue sweater, scarves, gloves and a small hat with a Slytherin house badge on top. The hat was given to him by Pansy, who had, in her younger years at Hogwarts in her fourth year, nicked it from a boy in Slytherin, two years younger than her. Hermione wouldn't really accept it but Sean had liked it so much, he took it without a second thought and had even started an obsession with snakes. Boy, he is going to be pleased when he finds out who his father is.

After changing, he jumped up and down around the house, excited to be going to his Uncle Harry's house (or manor) where there was space to ride a broom around the garden as Harry had promised him two days ago to teach him how to fly like a pro as Harry was at Hogwarts and his favourite. Hermione walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a black low-rise skirt that reached just above her knees as she wore stockings underneath, a blue long-sleeve plain v-cut blouse with a black blazer and a white trench coat over her outfit accompanied with a black shoulder bag. She looked very formal._ Too_ formal and different that even scared Sean a bit sometimes, believing that his real mum had been taken away and replaced with another strict one that wouldn't give him his food and make him do homework everyday. Hermione laughed at that.

Hermione had told Sean to put his coat on before making their way to the chimney, much to Sean's disappointment, and flooed to The Potter's Manor. Hermione cleaned the dirt out of her clothes before looking up to find Harry playing with Ruby and Lily and stood up to give Hermione a warm hug and smile.

"How have you been 'Mione?" Harry asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, we've just seen each other about two days ago and I called you up yesterday to call about Sean and you're asking me how I've been. Seriously Harry, I'm fine. You do not need to worry. I'm doing fine with taking care of Sean on my own" she explained. Harry nodded. Ruby and Lily were now pulling Sean on the floor, forcing him to play with a play set potion that bubbled the same as real potions.

"Uh, where's Luna?" she asked Harry, looking around the big manor. Harry quickly changed his expression from slightly happy to extremely depressed. He looked down at his shoes and fumbled like a child.

"He's in the library with Ginny" he whispered, looking up. Hermione raised her eyebrows in question.

"W-why? What's Ginny doing here? I thought she was supposed to be in Italy with Blaise. I can't believe she didn't tell me she was back" Hermione gasped, walking forward but was stopped by Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"'Mione, now's not really a…good time. Ginny will be over at your house tomorrow. She just came to us since you're looking after Sean and you're quite stressed and all" Harry explained softly.

"What? What's wrong with her, Harry? I-is she okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and they heard a click behind them, some footsteps coming down the stairs, some soft whispers then the door to the main living room opened and out walked Luna, followed by a Ginny who had mascara smeared on her cheeks. Hermione knew she had been crying.

Sean suddenly squealed and ran to the two women's side, dragging them down with him to hug. Sean smiled brightly.

"Auntie Luna, Auntie Gin-Gin! I missed you much so. Can you give me ice cream now?" Sean smiled innocently. Hermione dragged him back and told him to go back to playing with Lily and ruby.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you?" Ginny asked Hermione. The red-head hugged Hermione before taking out a letter from her pocket. It was a white stained envelope sealed with green wax stamp.

On the front, it said 'Hermione Granger'. Hermione examined the envelope before putting it in her bag and looked pitifully at Ginny.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I-I'm just glad to be back is all" Ginny answered rather silently. Hermione got more worried.

"Are you sure? You've been crying and you don't cry often unless it's a big problem. You can tell, Gin" Hermione pressed. Ginny nodded forcefully again.

"No, I'm fine. Just lack of sleep is all. I haven't got much sleep after coming back is all" she replied and said her goodbye's to the Hermione, Luna, Harry and the three children.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Harry and Luna. They both looked at each other before Luna spoke up.

"We think it's better if you read that letter Ginny gave you 'Mione. It's quite complicated to explain and you'll be late for work if you don't go now" Luna replied in her dreamy voice which had a bit of an edge since the dirty-blonde had been talking to Ginny who seemed depressed. No doubt Luna would be too.

"Oh, yes that's right. I have to go now. Thanks so much for everything you guys and I'll pick him up at around seven. Thanks so much again. Bye Sean, bye guys" Hermione called and Sean blew her a kiss before she apparated into the ministry.

**Sorry, that was all I could at 1:00 in the morning and it's a school day as well so I'll just leave it there. Did you like it? I decided to do it again because you might have got confused in the second chapter but don't worry, I will include Sean's letter here somewhere…I think. Anyways, please review! **

**MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**A/N:I've kept the first two chapters up incase you want to read them again (not that I think you will, it's rubbish anyways) but if you want to skip that, go to chap. 3! REVEIW!**


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated yet. It's because my stupid laptop couldn't read the second chapter I wrote and it accidentally got replaced by another document and I even tried uploading it on fan fiction to Document Manager but it had an error and it didn't work so now, my story is gone, I'm depressed and I have to write the WHOLE of the chapter again.

Pity me!

Please wait…and thank you for those of you who reviewed and favourited my story. I REALLY appreciate it!

Blame my STUPID laptop!

Thnx!


	3. Broomsticks and Chocolate

**A/N: Chapter might contain some bad language. Sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 2

Harry and Luna watched Hermione scuttle towards the door and apparate. They both looked at each other, sighing.

"I'll be going now, Harry. Make sure Hermione knows everything" Luna told her husband.

"Honey, what's going on? What's Ginny doing here?"Harry questioned, putting his hand on Luna's shoulder.

Ï-I can't really say now, Harry. Ginny trusts me and I promised her I wouldn't say anything to any one, especially Hermione" she said simply.

She kissed him on the lips and said goodbye to the children before apparating away.

Harry looked down at the children playing together. He felt a pang of guilt and pity for the little boy that sat in front of him. Harry stood there, staring off into space as he pondered on the problematic situation they were in. He thought forward to the future and imagined what Hermione, Sean and everyone else's reaction would be to him coming back from America.

Meanwhile, Sean was happily playing with Lily whilst Ruby sat in her chair, her legs hanging just above the floor. Lily whispered something to Sean and they both giggled before clapping each other and giggling some more.

The two stood up and exchanged a knowing smile before running forward, hitting Harry and knocking him onto the floor. He grunted. The two children laughed even more and clutched their stomach.

"What are you kids doing?" Harry asked them, sitting up, his face red. Lily looked at her dad and laughed even more when she saw the colour of his face. Then, she climbed on top of him, pushing Harry's head back down whilst she punched him in the stomach, making him grunt even more. She gave Sean a small wink and he ran towards a wooden door, smaller than the others, in the hallway. It had a picture of a broomstick carved onto it.

"Waaah...stick boom" Sean cried in awe, staring at the door. He slowly opened the knob, peeking inside and his eyes widened. Inside was a whole set of five broomsticks lined up against the wall. Sean found his uncle's Firebolt at the back of the cupboard, placed carefully on a long, silver stand.

The little boy tapped his fingers together before grabbing the broom and running out of the cupboard as fast as he could. When he got to the living room, where Harry was still on the floor, now being kicked happily by his daughter, he hid the room behind his back even though it was taller than him and the end stuck out behind like a Slytherin from Gryffindors.

The little blond boy tread carefully, sticking to the walls and hoping that he wouldn't get seen as Lily was providing the distraction for him. When he turned a wall, he forgot about the grand double marble staircase. He slipped on the slippery bit of the floor and the broom fell, making a clanging sound.

Harry, Lily and Ruby looked up, looking at Sean. Harry finally realized where the sound came from and his eyes widened.

"Sean, is that my..." He let the question hang in the air as Sean legged it outside into the massive garden of Potter Manor. "Oopsy" he muttered and giggled.

He quickly mounted the broom, holding onto a tree for balance and soon, he was high up in the air. He was enjoying every second of it, even though the broom had started jerking awkwardly from side to side like in what happened to Harry himself at his first quidditch game, but Sean didn't care. He was only glad that he got more than to one metre in the air this time. He laughed madly and happily whilst Harry was jumping and shrieking at him to come down. Lily and Ruby giggled at the sight of their father, looking like he was about to go mad if their auntie's son wouldn't come down.

"Oh, if mummy were here" Lily said. "It's 'was here' Lily. Get it right" Ruby corrected her and continued giggling. Lily rolled her hazel eyes.

"Oh, who cares. I'm not looking so stupid by gettimg me gammar wrong with daddy like this" she remarked. Ruby shrugged.

"It's grammar, by the way" she said and skipped up to her dad's side. Lily followed quickly and pulled on his dad's jeans.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream pwease?" she asked angelically. Harry looked flustered and forced a smile at his daughter.

"Soon, honey. I...just...h-have to g-get...Sean down...first" he said, stopping his sentence to jump up a few times or so. Ruby, finally getting tired of her dad jumping and shrieking, which were hurting her ears, ran inside to fetch her dad's wand and came back out. She quickly said a spell and pointed the wand at Sean. A second later, the little boy got off the broom and swayed as if drunk, still laughing madly.

"Hehe...stick boomy thingy...f-f-f-fun...n...mmmm...I no feeling g-reat" he murmured. Harry grabbed the broom from the air and breathed heavily. He wiped sweat from his forehead and put his hand on Sean's shoulders to stop him from swaying. A moment later, he heard a retching sound and felt some gooey hot thing on his shirt.

"Eww...Seany puke on daddy..." Lily cried and made a disgusted face. Harry looked down and saw Sean's vomit all over him.

"Oh god..." he muttered and took off his shirt as quickly as he could. Just like when Harry spat out the snitch but instead of the golden quidditch ball, it was puke. Great.

* * *

After cleaning himself up and getting a new shirt, Harry gave all of them, including himself, some ice cream as a treat (even though there was nothing they did good or rewarding. Stealing someone's broom and getting puked on was not a good experience and laughing at you wasn't helping the situation) and Sean especially enjoyed his, even licking the bowl for an extra finish.

Harry suddenly felt sorry for Hermione. How could she put that little boy to sleep each night with all his energy. He sighed and chuckled.

"Daddy, I think Sean's dead..." Lily cried. Harry jerked upright in his seat and looked over to where Sean was lying on the couch...breathing. He was taken aback at the sight. The little boy, who stole his broom, got dizzy, enjoying the danger he was in, puked and still ate ice cream, was actually silent and resting for once. Lily tried to poke him awake and Harry got scared that he might wake up, grabbed Lily quickly.

"Why is he breathing if he's dead, Daddy? Oh, that's right. He's not dead. Good" she stated and skipped away, sitting down on the floor to play with her potion playset.

* * *

Soon, the house was in complete darkness as every one of the children, including Harry had fell asleep on each couch, Harry laying his head on the table.

There was a big knock at the door as the rain suddenly started pouring heavily down. This time the knocks were urgent and loud. No one answered.

Knock, knock, knock...

Sean's head shot up in an instant. His eyes were wide open and he looked around in the darkness, but the moon was shining brightly into the window inside the manor.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

Sean jumped up, frightened of the sound and squeaked like a mouse.

**KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK...**

"Shit...isn't anyone gonna bloody answer?! My knuckles are tearing..." a voice outside muttered. Sean wasn't afraid of the dark and so, slumped groggily out of his position and went to open the door curious as to who had woke up and ready to pound on them. He pulled it ajar and popped his head out. Outside, he could see a silhouette of a man. He was dark-from what he could see, the moon was shining on him-tall, and muscly. Sean stared at him in shock, fear and wonder.

The man stared back at him. Sean realised who it was and he smiled.

"Blaisey..."he cried.

Suddenly, he jumped out in front of the man, biting his arm.

"Fuck. Sean!"Blaise yelped. Sean jumped back, hiding behind the door once more and ran off to tell Harry. Blaise stopped and realised what he just said.

"Uncle Harry!Uncle Harry! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sean yanked on his arm and Harry jerked upright for the second time, hurting neck, and he winced.

"What is it, Sean?" he asked groggily. "BLAISEY AT THE DOOR. He say words bad only 'cause I bite him. I only think he was cocolate and he screamed!" Sean explained. Harry slid out of his chair, racing to the front door and opeining it wide open.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?"he asked. Blaise just glared at him.

"Oh, yeah. Come inside" Harry said. Blaise rolled his eyes and walked inside to the nearest sofa where Sean had slept in and made himself comfortable, laying back onto a red and gold embroided cushion. Harry closed the door quickly to avoid the rain soaking the inside and sat down opposite Blaise with Sean at his side, eyes staring childishly and innocently at Blaise. Lily and Ruby were still sound asleep, breathing slowly and flinching whenever Blaise or Harry spoke.

"First things first, Potter. Where's my wife?" Blaise asked, raising a thick eyebrow at Harry.

"Shes, uh...she's already gone. I-I don't know where, though. She did stop by and she told us what happened between you..." Harry explained slowly. Blaise leaned forward in his seat, listening intently and flinched everytime his wife's name was mentioned.

"Did she say anything else?" Blaise pressed.

"N-no, but she had a chat to my wife about everything...I think. So it's not me you want to talk to'" Harry stated.

"Damn straight" Blaise replied, sitting back again. He massaged his head in circular motions.

"What the hell _is_ going on here anyway. Are you breaking up or something?"

"No! We just got married, Potter. She's just...upset is all" . Harry looked confused and scratched his head. Blaise took a deep sigh.

"Upset? About what exact- he was interrupted by Luna apparating in front of the door, her hair soaked and dripping. Sean was alarmed and ran to Luna's side, hugging her leg and hiding behind it. Luna smiled warmly at him and turned to face Harry who was now walking towards her with a loving smile. He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered in her ear. Blaise tried hard to listen to what he was saying. After Harry finished, Luna nodded and made her way towards Blaise and Sean took hold of the end of her jacket.

"Blaise"she greeted him with a nod as did he.

"I...I promised Ginny that I wouldn't tell you where she is but since you're so desperate-Luna looked up at Harry and he nodded at her-"...She's staying at the burrow. I know that that's not exactly your favourite place but I think you should go talk to her."

"Of course, where else would she be?" he murmured sarcastically to himself.

* * *

After finishing up on her work papers of making a new potion to cure wolf bites at the ministry, Hermione packed her bags and apparated outside Potter Manor. She knocked three times on the door and stood back. She could hear footsteps rushing towards the door and it opened.

"Mummy" her son cried and he leaped into her arms, giving her a warm hug. She bent down to hug back and stepped inside the manor to say her thanks and goodbye to Harry and Luna but was surprised to find Blaise.

"Hermione, you're here"Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi, Harry, Luna...Blaise. I thought you were in Italy, but then again Ginny's back." Blaise raised another eyebrow and was about to start speaking when Luna interrupted.

"Hermione, did you read the letter I gave you?." Hermione frowned then realised what Luna meant.

"Uh, no. Not yet but i'll read it tonight."she smiled and said goodbye to them before flooing home with Sean. They stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off.

"But, mummy, No say bye to Lily and Ruby" he pouted. Hermione chuckled.

Ï thought you didn't like girls" she replied. He shrugged and smiled once more before skipping off, leaving Hermione to herself.

**A/N: Soory if you didn't like this or it was too short for you or this chapter's just bad, generally. I just had to finish it. This took me a long time to finish so please REVEIW!**


	4. AN Again

A/N: Sorry, I was going to update like two days or three after the last update but I was writing it and my brother needed to charge MY ipod and he pulled out my USB and put the charger on. Later, when I was trying to open my story, I couldn't get it because my USB wasn't plugged. So I shouted at him and put my Usb back on and I clicked on the file, it wouldn't work because I didn't afe eject it! Sorry, for my french but...my brother is a totally fucking, dip shit bastard who punches me and my other sister and doesn't care for anyone and has anger management! WHAT A DICK!

Thnx for pitying me!

Writing the story AGAIN, unfortunately!


	5. The Letter

_Granger,_

_I know in the past that I have made a great amount of mistakes, but the biggest one of leaving you. Please do not take it to heart as you did that night because I do not want things to be the same as they were before and during the war. I just want you to forgive me for everything and what happened six years ago. I do not want you or anyone for that matter, hating me again._

_Please accept my forgiveness and forget the past._

_D.M_

* * *

The last two letters made her shiver. Hermione read the letter over and over again until her head hurt. She popped the letter down on her bedside table, turned off the light and lay in her bed, thinking why he would write to her, much less about how he wanted her to forgive him for leaving her and so on. It was adressed to her but maybe she had got the wrong person wrong, who it was from.

_Oh, right! Who else would D.M be_, she thought to herself and groaned frustratedly.

This was like one big joke being played on her. She knew that even that slimy git wouldn't stoop so low as to do this to her. After all, he had alway called her filthy and was even disgusted at the sight and thought of her, much less her touching his 'oh-so-pale-beautiful-Malfoy-skin'.

She literally had no idea what he meant about '_but the biggest one of leaving you'_. For all she knew, he had abandoned all his friends and family (what was left of them) and the wizarding world to start a new life in Italy. The blond Slytherin had told everyone that he was going there on holiday, but six years is hardly a holiday.

Midnight was coming, and still, even in her sleep, she still pondered on the small letter she read that night.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"MUMMY" the shrill voice of the little boy echoed through the Granger's flat and eerily sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as she woke up frustratedly. She was not a morning person.

She fiddled in her bed, pulling her blanket closer, protecting her body from the cold.

"MUMMY! DADDY BEING ATE OF MONNYSTERS" her son's voice rang in her ears like a church bell and she jolted up in her bed, eyes cstill closed, her hair a nest and drool leaking on the side of her mouth. She wiped it away and popped one eyelid open to check the time.

"3:45? Oh, Sean, honey, don't do this to me now" she cried, yawning. She scratched her head before pulling the blanket off and put her fluffy slippers on, putting on her red bathrobe and holding herself whilst shivering.

She walked dully to Sean's bedroom across the hall and peered inside to find him struggling in his bed, mumbling to himself.

"Yeah...miss you...daddy...glad...here" he murmured before finally stopping. Hermione couldn't help but smile and padded back to her bedroom and collapsed under her warm and cuddly blanket, snoring silently and softly into a slumber.

"MUMMY!My...stickboom...mine!" Sean cried as if fighting someone in his sleep. Hermione's eyes flew open. A moment later, she heard shuffling and some footsteps coming closer and closer towards her door. The door opened creaking, then closed again.

"Mummy?...Mummy? Are you dead?" Sean asked, shaking Hermione. She looked over at him and smiled softly before sniffing and patting his head, laying him down next to her and kissed his forehead.

"Mummy's just tired right now, sweetheart. C'mon, let's go to sleep. It's only 5 am now" she said and he snuggled up closer to her like a dog and its puppy.

"Had a bad nightmare?" she asked him, playing with his hair as he closed his eyes, still smiling. He nodded. She kissed his forehead again and started to sing him a soft lullaby she used to sing when he was still a baby. Only that tune and ice cream got him to sleep, unless he was just tired of being hyper all day and fell asleep of his own accord, which happened almost all of the time.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

Hermione and Sean sat on their sofa, blankets draped over them as they watched a cartoon. Hermione hugged Sean close, ruffling his head every so often and glad that she could have some spare time to spend with her beloved son. A few minutes into it, the door knocked.

Sean suddenly jumped up and raced to the front door leaving Hermione to stare after him. She soon got up after and walked to the door to find Sean hugging on tight to a woman's legs.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh, I am so glad to see you. What happened to you? Oh, i've missed you so much" Hermione cried and jumped to hug Ginny, squashing Sean underneath. He squealed and squirmed out from being squashed and put his hands on his hips, glaring at his mother and shook his head."

"Mummy hurt me" he cried running back inside and settled down in front of the televiision to watch his favourite show. Hermione and Ginny didn't notice him. The two women broke apart and Hermione led the way into the house and Ginny closed the door behind her, placing a silencing charm on the house.

"A silencing charm?" Hermione asked.

" It's just that Rita Skeeter and her band of merry followers have been lurking around, following me, Blaise and Harry because, well...Me and Blaise had this big row" The red head explained.

" A-about what?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. Did you read the letter I gave you?"

"Yeah, um...i'll get it right now" Hermione got up and walked reluctantly to her bedroom.

" Auntie Gin-Gin, where's uncle Blaise?"Sean turned to look up at her. She smiled.

"I-I don't know, Sean. He's just having a bad day is all" She smiled at him and shook is hair.

"Uncle Blaise look did sad easterday..." he pouted and turned back to face the TV.

"Y-yesterday? Sean, when did-"

"Here's the letter, Gin. I have no idea why this was adressed to me from Malfoy since he's been gone for almost seven years." Hermione came back into the room and sat down on the sofa next to Ginny. She handed her the letter and Ginny read through it and gasped silently. Hermione started shaking her head and panicked.

"N-no, Ginny. I never had anything with him. You know he's lying, just believe-"

"No, it's okay Hermione. This is my fault. I believe you" Tears rolled down Ginny's face as she held the letter.

"Auntie Gin-Gin, what's wrong?" Sean asked, still pouting. Hermione told him to go upstairs, never taking her eyes off Ginny. Sean argued but Hermione sent him a glare and he obeyed immediately.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What's going on? Please talk to me?". Hermione sat closer and hugged the red-head, stroking her hair.

"I told Blaise about how you would feel but he just said that Sean had to know...and...and it all turned into a big mess."Ginny sobbed harder. Hermione frowned deeply but kept rubbing her back. After a few more minutes of tears, Ginny straightened up and started explaining what had happened to her and Blaise, about Draco and everything else.

"...I went shopping whilst Blaise told me that he had some business to attend to. After that, we met up again at this restaurant but Malfoy was there. Blaise told me all about he was going to come back to London and...and he said some things about you and how he was sorry to all of us for everything. AFter he left, I told Blaise about how you would feel but he just said it's better if you knew the truth. We shouted at each other all throughout and I...I had enough of it and came back here with all my things. I told him not to follow me but of course, that's pointless. I just wanted tot ell you everything before it was too late."

" I...I don't get it. What t-truth? Why were you fighting? How did he give you the letter? "Hermione asked, confused.

"I took it from Blaise's pocket before I left. It was adressesed to yo so...y'know. It just got complicated." Ginny bowed her head and thought about Blaise.

" I still don't get why M-Malfoy sent me that letter. He was talking about how he-he left me and something like that. He left everyone six years ago and he's singling me out. He even said that that was his biggest mistake...I mean, why? He hates me." Hermione mumbled, her mind wandering off to wonder about the letter.

" I'm probably not the person to tell you the rest. Maybe Harry and Luna or Ron and Pansy. Bill, Fleur, Tonks and Remus might know but I doubt they'd want to talk about it" she mumbled the last part to herself. Hermione looked even more confused.

"W-what do you mean..."she gulped. "Talk about what. Everyone else knows but I don't and this concerns me, right?" Hermione blinked several times, staring at the floor. All of a sudden, Ginny stood up and gave her the letter.

"I'll see you later, 'Mione. I-it was nice seeing you again. Give Sean a kiss for me"and then she was gone, out of the door.

"Mummy..." the blond-haired boy peeked in through the door of the living room. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around the room and furrowed her brows.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked no one in particular. Sean shrugged. "Love ya mummy" he said before walking back to his bedroom and accidentally slammed the door making Hermione jump in fright. Walking to the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and up to Sean's bed and slept next to him, murmuring to herself.

**I know I said I would finish this the next day but I was busy so I obviously didn't have time. Review please!!!**


	6. Arrival of Draco Malfoy

**Sorry for the long wait. I will say no excuses this time and say sorry for the long update again.**

**Chapter 4**

"Look, Blaise. Ginny won't wait for you to come and get her. If you don't go and talk to her now, she'll ignore you and you'll be lonely because we all definitely know that you won't go searching for another woman to marry because you love Ginny. Now swallow all your pride and go talk to your wife, and we don't care if Ron or any of her brothers beat you up. Just go in there and talk to her" Luna said to the black-skinned wizard that sat tensely in his seat, glaring holes into the floor. Harry just nodded along with his wife.

" She won't understand. It's not my fault Draco's coming back, and Granger doesn't even know what happened...before. Anyway, I don't get why Granger's pissed at him. Sure, they went out but surely she would have got over him, no matter how much she loved him, though it's a bit stupid that git didn't tell me they were dating" he reasoned.

"Blaise! Shut up and just go. Hermione will know sooner or later. Ginny gave me that letter Draco wrote to give to Hermione. She might not know what's going on but when we tell her, she'll be angry, upset and pissed at everyone and I don't think your wife will appreciate her best friend ignoring everyone for the rest of her life, and she'll think it's partly your fault. But, we'll talk about that later. All you need to do now is drag your butt over to The Burrow and confront her. Her parents like you so it's no worry" Luna replied, pulling Blaise up and pushing him, with difficulty, towards the door.

"Fine, fine. But I'll blame you if her family beats me up" he told them. Harry and Luna rolled their eyes at him. He was about to turn the handle when he stopped.

"No, I can't do it. Maybe-"

"What?!" Luna cried, her voice louder than usual, scaring the two men.

"If you don't go do it right this second, I swear, I will make your life a living hell!" Luna screamed at him, her cheeks growing hot. Blaise stiffened. Harry chuckled.

"A-alright, alright. Just...don't do that again" he said and ran out the door.

"That's my girl" Harry said and grabbed Luna by the waist, kissing her square on the lips.

"Hey, If I don't do it, who will?" she said and kissed him again.

**At The Burrow**

He apparated at the top step on The front door of The Burrow, then reluctantly knocked on the door three times.

There was some shuffling of feet, some whispered but rough voices and the door finally clicked and opened.

"B-Blaise, dear. I suppose you're here to see Ginny. Come in"came the voice of Mrs Weasley and let Blaise into the living room of her warm and cozy living room, where everyone in the family had stopped chatting abruptly and turned to look at the wizard who had married the youngest girl in their large family.

"Mum, what's Zabini doing here?"Ron stood up quickly, his face turning red.

"Oh, Ron dear. Sit down, would you. Blaise is just here to talk to Ginny. No need to get angry" Molly said, patting Ron on the shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"All the colour from you hair has gone to your face" she added and chuckled. No one else laughed. Ron, Fred, George looked angry and ready to hex Blaise to next week. Bill, Fleur and Charlie sat there, watching the scene with bemused expressions.

"Blaise, please go and talk to her. We have tried to get her to tell us what's wrong but she won't speak. Maybe she'll talk to you" Arthur Weasley said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Just open the door, don't bother knocking. She won't answer" Mrs Weasley called to him.

Blaise nodded. He walked up the first flight of stairs, turned left and found the door to the bedroom where he and Ginny had first decided that they would have three children, and a nice, big mansion to go once they had got married.

He smiled at the memory. Plucking up all of his courage, he clutched the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to the room.

He looked around the bedroom, taking everything in about it. The light was switched off, leaving the atmosphere of the place colder and depressing. He shivered.

The posters of The Weird Sisters and The Holyhead Harpies captain, Gwenog Jones filled almost the entire wall, but they were slowly falling apart, one by one.

He spotted Ginny. She was crouched low, hiding beside her brown dresser next to the window. He approached her slowly, examining her face as she looked out the window overlooking the massive space outside of The Burrow.

"Ginny..."he said softly. Her head snapped quickly in his direction. She frowned.

"Blaise, w-what are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Just coming to see you...and talk. I missed you so much, Gin..." He rushed forward and hugged her tight. She winced.

"B-Blaise, look, whatever I said before, I'm sorry and I wanted to talk to you and they all told me I should but I was just too angry and I thought a lot about everything. I still love you so much" she cried desperately.

"I know, me too. But now, we have to worry about Draco and Granger."

"Oh god. I can't even think about it. It makes me feel ashamed about lying. And I know it's not your fault Malfoy's coming back but when I just think of Hermione, it just hurts me and...and-"

"Shhh...don't worry. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay " he assured her, stroking her fiery red hair.

"No, it's not! I feel so bad for lying to her. She doesn't know the truth about what happened with Sean and we're all just sitting here, doing nothing to help" she whimpered in his arms.

"Well, maybe it would hurt her more if you told her the truth" he contradicted what he had said in Italy, about it being better if Hermione knew the truth but he didn't care, he just wanted the problems to be resolved so he and Ginny could go back to concentrate on their own life as a married couple, but he knew it still wouldn't be solved until Draco and Hermione met and they all told Hermione the truth.

"No, she'll be more hurt if she finds out we had been lying to her. It was stupid, pointless...totally pointless..." she cried.

"It's okay. We'll just tell her before Draco gets back...before it's too late"

"Blaise, it is too late! It's been 5 years, Blaise" she said.

"Don't worry. When she knows everything, we'll just give her time to take it in and see if she still wants to be friends with us" he said and they both lay there, thinking the same thoughts, and worrying about the future at the same time.

* * *

Harry apparated to Hermione's flat, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose and knocked. the door opened a moment later. Hermione smiled at him.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she beamed, her hair messier than usual and the bags in her eyes visible to him.

" Oh, I was just dropping by to tell you that Malfoy's coming back tomorrow" he said quickly and faked a smile.

She turned gloomy.

"Every thing's gonna be okay, Hermione. We're all so sor-"

"What do you mean? I'm fine" she lied feebly.

"Oh, I thought Ginny told you- Never mind"Harry said. Hermione frowned at him, confused yet again. It annoyed her.

"Well, Malfoy's coming back...for good tomorrow, unfortunately"Harry said awkwardly.

"I know, you said that...and w-why would I care? I mean...I hate him and he calls me a Mudblood"she said, trying to hide her expression of shock and panic.

"Well, if you read that letter, you might be just a bit shocked" he replied.

"Oh, fine. I'm scared, Harry. I'm stressed and scared. Every thing's just filling my head and his letter... and you're all making me nervous and I don't have a clue why!" she said.

"Us? W-why-?" Harry asked

"Why?Harry, he sends me a letter containing things that I have no idea what he's talking about, the fact that Ginny tells me what happened in Italy with her, Blaise _and _Draco Malfoy that has been gone for six **bloody **years and saying that he mentioned me and how he's sorry, telling me that I should know 'the truth'"- she used air quotes and started pacing-" and now, you tell me that he's coming back tomorrow when you know, or I think that you know, I don't give a...a...Hippogriffs head about him! I mean, KI have been hearing you people talk about him these past few days...the days before he comes back, you lot bother me about it and give me these weird looks and explanations and everything...Always. Involving. Him. Why, why, why can't you just all BLOODY stop? It's like you're trying to give me a headache that lasts until he's back which will give me more of a headache, and the only thing that's kept me sane 'till now is my son, but now, now I can't. I have to get it all out before I explode! The fact that-that Malfoy is now in my head every fucking day, thinking 'oh, why are my friends all talking about Malfoy and giving me weird looks?"! Why don't you people just give me a straight answer and tell me the bloody truth? I'm getting sick of everything and it's confusing me, which, by the way, if you have not noticed, Harry, I don't like being since 'I always know everything'. But guess what? I don't know _anything_ about the situation you're all putting me in. You're driving me nuts but I can't stop!"She yelled. Harry was taken aback by her outburst and gulped.

"H-Hermione, calm down..."he told her, putting up his hands. She was breathing hard, her face so red Harry thought she would explode.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you but that ferret's been bugging my head and giving me a headache and I just had to tell someone"she explained, still breathing hard, the colour coming back to her face.

"Well, you could have just _told_ me instead of yelling" Harry muttered.

"C-come in. Sean's just sleeping but I doubt he still is" she blushed and led Harry into the living room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran his long, delicate fingers through his platinum blond hair. He grunted.

"Home, sweet, home" he murmured to himself, clutching his green and black suitcase in one hand. He walked up the steps of his old, depressing home, Malfoy Manor.

He turned open the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. The sounds his shoes were making on the white, marble floor echoed around the manor, alerting the House Elves to his long-awaited arrival.

They bowed before him, "Welcome home, Master Malfoy".

**Finally finished this chapter. Please review as it's appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, if I update late again, sorry because I might just be busy or taking a long time to write. Please, please review! I spent a _lot_ of time editing this but sorry if there are some few mistakes.**


	7. Kids

**Chapter 5**

Draco dropped his suitcase carelessly on the white, marble floor. He looked around.

"Where's Mother?" he asked, adressing the elf that stood small before. His voice echoed around the Manor. The little house elves jumped.

"Mistress Malfoy is not back yet, sir. She told Minty to tell you that she will be gone for a week away on holiday and that you must contact her once you are home but she is not expecting a call from you until tomorrow and so she has told us not to bother her as she has guests tonight, sir" the elf known as Minty replied in its squeaky voice.

"Holiday, eh? Where?" he pressed.

"Spain, sir" the elf replied. He grunted uncomfortably and looked around the room. He sighed deeply.

"Minty, please take my bag upstairs to my room. I would like to get some rest and don't disturb me unless you have something important to announce" he told the elf and jumped slightly when the elf squealed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised. The elf nodded his head furiously.

"N-nothing, sir. Master has never said please before" and with that, the elf grabbed the suitcase and everyone else scattered off, leaving Draco alone to wander his deeply-missed home and took everything in. A few things had changed, much to his surprise after he had been gone for six years, except for the portraits that hung on the walls and the decorations of flowers and what not. The paintings of the Malfoy ancestors were all replaced by paintings of girls in dresses, flowers, the sky and such; just like his mother.

He walked up the staircase and noticed that the ceiling was no longer that dark shade of green and black but was a clear, white colour painted with stars. As he passed in the hallway, he noticed a small table with pictures that stood in frames, of a family and noticed that it was of him, Narcissa and Lucius.

One was of him standing proudly on his first day at Hogwarts, wearing his robes and smirking, his nose in the air and his hair slicked back. He glanced at the others and touched the picture frame that showed his family, him and his mother smiling but his father grimacing at the camera. He remembered it

For the first time in a while, he smiled a real smile that made him feel like he was finally home. Well, he was.

Sean walked tiredly down the stairs, rubbing his sore eyes after waking up. He groaned miserably and shivered at the cold creeping in from the open windows.

"Mummy, where are you?" he cried, looking into the living room and found Hermione and Harry sitting and having what he thought was a nice little chat, one that adults always had whenever they came round each others house.

"Oh, Sean, you're awake. Come here" Hermione said as she pulled her son towards him. Harry smiled at him.

"I heard you gave your uncle Harry a rough day, eh? Stealing his broom and hitting him like that" she smiled.

"It was Lily's idea" he said quickly and jumped out of his mother's arms to point at Harry.

"That's alright Sean. Although Luna is quite angry at me for not locking up the broom cupboard when you're around" he said, thinking about his wife's angry face and shuddered. Sean scratched his head.

"Auntie Luna? Why she be angry when always she's happy and pretty and weird?" the blond boy scratched his head again.

"Well, she thinks it's dangerous for you to be riding on a broom at such a young age" Harry explained and ruffled his hair and Sean slapped it away childishly and stuck his tongue out.

"Young age?" he said to himself and grunted. "Uncle Ron think doesn't so. He lets me ride on his stick-boom everytime I come over and the last time we visited his and Auntie Pansy's house, he let me ride in front and he was on the back and we just went round and round, higher and higher. It was dizzy-fying" the little boy clicked his tongue unsuccessfully and Harry chuckled.

"He let you ride a broom stick higher? H-Harry, what is Ronald doing? My son is not safe riding on a broomstick at four years old. He could die and I might never have a child again!" she exclaimed and pulled Sean backwards to hug him tight.

"Yeah, not with Malfoy" he muttered to himself and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled at her as if he didn't say anything.

"Hermione, Ron was being perfectly safe and he was holding onto Sean tight when they rode over the lake" Harry explained and Hermione gasped.

"The lake? THE LAKE? What? He could have fell and drowned and killed by merpeople and died and-" Hermione screeched, clutching her son tighter and tighter.

"Hermione! Calm down. You can nag on Ron later. Why don't we all go out for a bite to eat and then we can talk" Harry added to Hermione and she calmed down as he said. Sean cheered.

"Fine" she said.

"Yay! Can we have pizzaz, mummy?" Sean cried in excitement and ran upstairs.

"Are you kids doing okay in here?" came the voice of Molly Weasley as she peeked in through the door of Ginny's bedroom. She looked around the room and found Ginny and Blaise sleeping next to each other on the bed.

She smiled lovingly at the couple and knocked softly on the door. The two stirred slightly and opened their eyes to look at who had woken them up.

"Mum, is something wrong?" Ginny asked groggily and rubbed her eyes. Blaise looked over at Mrs Weasley and smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong dear. Just wanted to check on the two of you" she told them and backed out of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Blaise turned back to Ginny and smiled at her, stroking her red hair. She clutched his hand tight and held it to her cheek.

"What d'you want to do today?" Blaise asked.

"How about my brothers house" she said, and rolled her eyes when she saw Blaise grimace. "Come on, I really miss Pansy and the kids. We haven't seen them since the wedding and I need to talk to them both before I talk to Hermione again" she pleaded and looked into his eyes, pouting.

"Alright, but only because so you'll get that Hermione thing sorted out and don't blame me if your brother ends up at St Mungos" he told her cautiously.

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll have a go at me for entering his home and start throwing punches and you know I have no choice but to fight back and he'll get knocked out" he explained in a tone as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't think Pansy would let you do that to her husband"

"Mama, where's Daddy? Where is he? Where is Daddy? Where the hell is Daddy? He's gonna be bloody late" whined Maeve Weasley as she pulled on her mother's dress impatiently.

"Maeve, how dare you use such language! You're only five year's old a-and your father's not here yet. He's gone to your Grandma and Grandpa's house. He'll be back in time for the game" Pansy said and went back to the kitchen in the mansion they owned, much like Harry's.

The little red-head huffed and crossed her arms grumpily, muttering and sat down next to Arthur Weasley, her brother, who sat reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ Hermione had given him for his seventh birthday two months ago.

"Mummy, i'm so bored!" she whined after five seconds. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Maeve" Pansy screeched, " Stop moaning. Can't you see I'm trying to cook here for the first time and I don't knoow how to work this Muggle ovaen thing so stop distracting me".

The little girl rolled her eyes.

"It's _oven,_ Mama. _You_ can't work it. It's simple really but I don't want to make you look stupid by teaching you" she shrugged and her brother rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, you know how to use it. Whatever" Arthur said, sarcasm in his voice and he smiled. Maeve glared at him.

"Of course I know how to use it, you idiot. I'm just trying to save Mama some diginity" she retorted.

"It's dingity" Arthur said.

"It's diginity. Or was it dinginty? Either way, it means when...when you're trying to save someone from being embarrased" she explained and he shook his head.

"That's not what I heard, though. Auntie Luna's been teaching me stuff and words and she told me about dingity and she told me it's how you...wait. Maybe it's-"

"See. You don't know what it means. I know. It's when-"

"I know, I do! It's-"

"Hey! You missed you chance. I know, I know"

"No, you don't. You don't even know what love means. You said it's when a boy and a girl kiss"

"That _is_ what it means, silly. It's when they kiss, hug, hold hands or make love. That's how plants are born"

"Plants? Maeve, you really are stupid. Plants come from the ground, out of the mud and out of trees. Auntie Luna told me that"

"What else has Aunt Luna told you, huh, Arthur? You always go to her when you're stuck on a word. You're not even responsible. Plus, she told me all about Rumple-Corned Sorkacks and they're from Sweden. They're awesome creatures. Bet you don't know about them,huh?"

"What's a Humple-Corned Snorkakacks?"

"It's A Sumple-Corned Horkacks, Arthur! Get it right!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Mummy!"

"Tattle-Tale!"

"MUMMY!"

"Oh, would you two please just be quiet! I'm trying to cook here and trying _really, really_ hard trying not to get the house burnt down and you two are arguing! So why don't you both go upstairs right now and go do your work" Pansy screeched.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I-I'll get it" Maeve said and ran to the door, Arthur hurrying after her, not wanting to be in line of his mother's glaring eyes. Both opened the door and cried in surprise.

"Auntie Ginny!"cried Maeve happily.

"Uncle Blaise!"cried Arthur happily.

"Mummy!" Both called in unison.

"Yes! Who is it? Oh, Ginny, Blaise. I wasn't expecting you!" Pansy cried, running at them and embraced them tight.

"We missed you too, Pans" Blaise choke out, gagging for air.

"Oh, how was Italy? I heard from Ron you got home early and I wanted to see you but with Maeve and Arthur and, causing chaos as usual. You haven't changed a bit. Thought you were gonna be a bit tanned, though" she released them and ushered them inside, continuously talking as she sat them down.

"Oh, look Mummy, the oven's burning. Told you, you couldn't work it" Maeve giggled and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, Pansy. What have you been doing in here? And when did you get an oven?" Ginny chuckled but frowned at the smoke coming out of the oven in the kitchen. Ginny opened it and coughed, trying to clear the smoke. Inside, she found a big, black and burnt chicken falling apart from the much extra damage the oven had done to it.

"Oh, just cooking dinner" Pansy shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Sean walked through the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley as it started snowing. Wizards and witches of all ages bustled about, busy, late for work and shopping for typical things like books, clothes and jewellery. Hermione grimaced.

"So, Sean. Where do you wanna go I hear Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour opened up again last month" Harry said and looked at Sean in question.

"Yeah, yeah! Vanilla! Can I get jelly, caramel, toffee and chocolate sprinkles, mummy, please?" Sean pleaded and tugged on Hermione's shirt.

"Only if you behave and promise to brush your teeth tonight" Hermione said. Sean rolled his eyes. "Yes mummy".

Hermione smiled at him but something else had caught his attention.

"Mummy, mummy! Look, there's a new stick-boom out tomorrow and it's the Nimbus 8000, one like Uncle Harry's except it's black and more shiny" Sean cried. He ran to the window of the shop 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and eyed the broom, smiling at it.

"Tell you what, Sean. Tomorrow, we'll come here when you're mother is at work and we can ride it together" Harry told him and he nodded rapidly up and down.

"Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!" he agreed eagerly.

"Harry, no! I thought I told you that I don't like Sean riding brooms. He's just a baby and he might get killed" she warned Harry.

"I'm no baby. I'm five. Babies can't walk and can't spoke and just poop and cry all the time" he told her and entered the shop, followed by Harry who seemed as excited as the little boy to enter his favourite shop again.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Kids" she murmured and went after them.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**A/N: More Draco in the next chapter! YAY!**


	8. Knees and Paparazzi

**It's been a long time since I updated and I rushed this all in one night so please don't mind my mistakes or the quality of it. Also, I edited the last chapter a bit cause it wasn't up to my usual standard so please read it. I edited mostly the last parts of it.**

**Chapter 6**

"Wow, Pansy Parkinson cooking with Muggle technology. Who'd have thought? Didn't you say Muggle technology was for blood-traitors and their love for Muggles. Maybe Weasel has brainwashed you." Blaise joked and received a hit to the shoulder by Ginny. He muttered an apology and went to stalk off to the living room to play with Maeve and Arthur.

"Pansy, we just came here to talk to you about Malfoy and Hermione. We...I think it's time we tell Hermione" Ginny whispered to Pansy as she threw the burnt chicken in the bin. The other woman looked at her, wide-eyed and guilt in her eyes.

"What? No way! Everything's fine the way it is now and Hermione's fine with Sea-"

"No" Ginny interrupted."We have to. Draco and her will meet someday and he'll try to talk to her about what happened in their relationship but she won't remember and then he will show her pictures and what not and she'll turn crazy and start questioning us and someone will eventually tell her and by that time, we're all screwed "

Pansy leaned against the oven and thought about it for a moment before she spoke. "I knew this would happen. I told you not to erase her memory. Now we're really screwed. But if we have to, then we will. It's for the best, right?"

Ginny nodded in response.

"I guess I'll have to tell Ronald...but if Hermione asks, it wasn't my idea to lie to her" Pansy raised her arms in defence.

"Pansy!" Ginny screeched.

"What? It wasn't and tell her first that it was for the best. I have to say, lying to her was totally pointless. I mean, sure she would have to live with the fact that she was touched by Draco but she loves Sean and she would have learned to be okay with it" Pansy chuckled to herself and Ginny glared at her.

"Sorry" she muttered.

* * *

Sean ran around the store with excitement and hugged anything that he found amazing, which was everything.

"So, see anything you like?" Harry asked.

"Everything" he replied and Harry chuckled at his expression.

Everyone who passed him smiled at his apparently 'cute' behaviour( Hermione didn't think so) and greeted Harry and Hermione with a smile.

"You're lucky you're famous, Harry or I would've killed you and no one would care" she muttered and Harry grinned in response.

Sean, however, had decided to run off, much to Hermione's annoyance, and knock things over around the store.

"Sean, come back here now!" she called after him but Harry had already caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where d'you think you're going?" he said and Sean looked confused.

"Over there" he replied, pointing 'over there'. Harry smiled. Hermione was not impressed and took him by the hand. He looked uncomfortable and tried to wriggle out of it but she just held on tighter.

"Mummy, please, let go. There's a new robe kit over there" he begged her, still squirming for her to let go of his hand and Harry scratched his head, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, yes you will. 'Sorry' won't work, Sean. Come on, Harry." she said and exited the shop, Harry behind as she led them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Oh, mummy! Please can I have some toffee and caramel on mine, Lots and lots" he whined. Hermione groaned, restless.

Harry chuckled at the scene, wishing that his two girls would never turn to be so whiny and hyper but Lily was like that at times, but only because Sean was around. He felt sorry for Hermione.

"Sean, calm down a bit. Your mum's tired and she hasn't got much sleep" Harry whispered to Sean and he nodded, pouting.

"Oh, mummy I'm sorry. I don't mean be to naughty" he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled at him and patted his head, flattered and her heart became warm and fluffy. Her heart fluttered slightly.

* * *

Draco had woken up, annoyed and frustrated that his deep but brief sleep, he had decided to take before he got settled in again, had been disturbed by that rather annoying House Elf, Kishi.

"What is it now? I told you not to disturb me unless it's something important" he grumbled.

Draco had always had a grudge against him because Kishi, despite his height, always beaten Draco at every game they had played together but it was stopped when Lucius' angry outburst at Draco playing with a House Elf, not to mention 'it' beating him everytime, had earned him a slap on his cheek and he blamed everything on the poor elf who had been punished with a trip to the dungeons for a whole week without food or water.

"Uh, M-master Draco. T-the wizards and witches wish to see you" the House elf squeaked, standing reluctantly at the door. Draco rubbed his eyes to see better and rolled over to face the elf.

"Who?" he groaned.

"T-the wizards and witches do. They have cameras and books and things and they wish to see you..._urgently_" the elf replied.

"Why? Tell them to sod off" he said into his pillow.

The elf stepped back a bit.

"B-but sir, this is really urgent by the looks of it" the elf whispered but loud enough for Draco to hear.

"And why is that?" he pressed.

"They are pushing the gate too hard, Master Malfoy and it's disturbing everything, you at most" the elf answered. Draco sat up.

It was just his first day back in London and weird things were already happening. He really should have stayed in Italy, but then again, he tried to hard to fill his sexual appetite but no women was ever good enough to replace that thing he had stuck at the bottom of his heart and after six years, he had forgotten what it was although he still kept searching for someone he could really spoil, not with money, but with his love and care.

"Who are they?"

The elf shook his head. "Kishi doesn't know, Master."

He looked out of the window but forgot that he didn't have a view of the front but he opened it anyway and all he could hear, instead of the quite tweeting of the birds and the soft padding noises the peacocks feet made across the grass, was a ruckus of voices and cameras, he could even hear the hard and sharp noises quills were making as they danced across what he guessed, were paper by the sound of it.

"What the hell's going on?" He muttered and turned around and walked past Kishi, raced down the stairs, walked across the cold marble floor and opened the front door a crack. With that, a great roar of voices echoed around the Manor as the voices of the visitors had flown inside and shook the place, making elves jump in fright.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" a reported shouted.

Cameras clicked. Notes scribbled.

"Draco, come out" one cooed, clicking the camera and it flashed, scaring away some peacocks.

"Mr Malfoy, why ever did you move? Did you have enough of your past haunting you here in London?"

The Gate shook.

"Mr Malfoy, how do you feel about coming back to London? Are you being haunted again by your sad past caused by, mostly, by your father?"

Draco clutched his fists. These people were disturbing him..

He quickly closed the door and he could hear the noise level dropping down a tiny notch.

"Minty, come here...quick" he called his most trusted House Elf and Minty appeared before him a few seconds after.

"Master has called me" the elf squeaked.

"Yes, I want you to get rid of that crowd outside and make sure they don't come back" he told the elf. Minty muttered a "Yes, master" and proceeded towards the door as Draco walked back upstairs.

* * *

Blaise had been playing with Arthur and Maeve for a good 10 minutes but he was enjoying talking to the two, watching them fight after every subject they had come across on.

"No, I'm going to be in Gryffindor like daddy" Maeve cried.

"Well, I'm going to be in Slytherin like mummy" Arthur remarked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaise chuckled lightly and sighed. "Slytherin's the best, isn't that right Arthur?". The boy nodded and stuck his tongue out at Maeve. She wasn't impressed. Standing up, she walked over to Blaise and kicked his knee so hard even she had felt the hardness of it on her toe and screamed as well as Blaise and his funny bone kicked in and he kicked the air, narrowly missing Maeve's leg.

Arthur jumped in his seat.

The two women came running into the living room to see what the ruckus was about and saw Maeve hopping around, foot in hand and tears sliding down her face. Blaise was holding his right knee close to his stomach, resting it on the sofa as he cursed aloud violently.

"Shit, shit, shit! Bloody hell, what did you do that for, Maeve? That fucking hurt" he yelled and Maeve screamed even more.

Pansy ran over to maeve and lifted her up into her arms to stop her from crying whilst Ginny went over to Blaise.

"Arthur, what happened?" Pansy asked and Arthur stopped shaking and took his hands from his ears. "Maeve did it first. It wasnt me"he raised his hands in defence. By this time, Maeve had stopped crying and glared over at Blaise, blaming him for her hurting foot.

Ginny shook Blaise to get his attention and to stop his from swearing loudly. "Blaise, you idiot! Stop bloody swearing in front of Maeve and Arthur"she hissed at him. "What happened to you anyway?"she added, looking down at his knee.

"My...knee is fucking hurting" he whispered to her. Pansy walked over to the couple and tried to inspec Blaise all the while stopping Mave from hitting him. He dogded the girls attempt to attack him and she got annoyed by the second.

"Pansy, stop her. She's hurting me" Blaise screeched like a girl. Pansy smirked."Girl"

* * *

"Where are we going next, mummy? Can we go to that Quid-bitch shop again, please, please?"Sean pleaded, unaware of what he just said. Hermione and Harry choked. Sean tugged on Hermione and Harry's sleeves, pulling them towards the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' shop.

"There it is, mummy. The new brooms and it's all shiny and big."the little boy cried in awe, peering at it against the glass. "Oh, can we buy it Uncle Harry?"

Hermione shivered. "I thought you weren't gonna be naughty anymore" she said.

"No, mummy. I said I didn't mean to be naughty...But can I buy it, please?"

Then, the shopkeeper inside grabbed the Nimbus 8000 and disapeared out of sight from the three. Sean pouted and his eyes started to water. Hermione cheered a little inside but became guilty when Sean turned around, tears running down his face.

Harry kneeled down to his level and ruffled his hair lightly." Don't worry, mate. They'll be another one coming tomorrow, I'm sure." he assured Sean.

The little boy shook his head, still pouting." No, that one was real shiny and it was perfect and it was a wondy shape" he cried. Harry frowned and looked at Hermione.

"Won?" he mouthed. She bit her lip and said, "Wonderful". Harry's mouth turned into an 'o' shape and he turned back to Sean.

"Tell you what, mate. How about getting a ride on my broosmstick. We can go see Auntie Luna and the girls as well" Harry put his hand on the weeping 5-year-olds shoulder. Sean stopped crying. His pout turned into a smile and he jumped to hug Harry.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighed deeply and opened them again. She was about to protest but shut her mouth again. She knew that after Harry had said that Sean would be able to ride on his broom, then he would have to or he would throw a fit and cry non-stop. Brooms were his favourite things next to ice cream, after all.

"T-that sounds...great, Harry" she choked out.

"Great" Harry smiled and took Sean by the hand. "We'll come back here tomorrow and I'll buy that Nimbus for you".

The little boy cheered loudly.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Absolutely more Draco in the next chapter, I promise.**


End file.
